As fasteners for clothes and other fabrics, slide fasteners have been well known. To be applied to fabrics, slide fasteners generally comprise a lower stop assembly. The lower stop assembly, generally disposed at the end of a slide fastener where a slider starts from, is mainly used for fastening the separated left and right slide fasteners together before the slider starts so as to bring convenience for the slider of the slide fastener to fasten the slide fastener.
In the prior art, Chinese Utility Model Publication No. CN2489625Y disclosed a lower stop structure with anti-pull effect for slide fasteners (as shown in FIG. 9). The lower stop structure for slide fasteners also comprises a left stop member 101 and a right stop member 102, the inside of the right stop member 102 being provided with a right slot 103 and an annular orifice 104 extending in the direction of the inside, the annular orifice 104 being located at the front end of the right slot 103 and in direct communication with an opening 105 of the right slot 103, the right slot 103 being provided with a lateral notch 106; and, the top end portion 107 of the left stop member 101 can be inserted into the annular orifice 104 when the left stop member 101 is inserted into the opening 105 of the right slot 103. However, as described in the PCT International Search Report, the left stop member 101 is unable to depart from the lateral notch 106 quickly as the width of the lateral notch 106 is less than the thickness of the left stop member 101. Therefore, the structure in the prior art is unable to provide for users an effect of quickly opening the lower stop assembly of the slide fastener.
In another prior art, Chinese Patent Application No. CN101152030A disclosed a slide fastener with separable bottom end stop (as shown in FIG. 10), comprising a slider through which fastener element rows of a pair of right and left slide fastener belts pass and a separable bottom end stop, wherein a fitting body 201 is provided on one slide fastener belt while a pivot stopper body 202 capable of engaging with the fitting body 201 is provided on the other slide fastener belt; the pivot stopper body has a pivot stopper portion 203 that is capable of rotatably engaging with the fitting body 201 by fitting the fitting body 201 in the pivot stopper portion 203 from a side portion of the pivot stopper body 202 and capable of rotatably engaging with the fitting body 201 by inserting the fitting body 201 in the pivot stopper portion 203 through a fastener element guide passage from a shoulder mouth of the slider. The bottom end stop end of this structure generally is the so-called lower stop assembly. This bottom end stop can realize quick release. However, the fitting body 201 is just partially held in a groove 204 and a slit 205 of the pivot stopper body 202, and a portion 206 thereof to be pivoted requires no poisoning and limitation in the up-down direction; in addition, as the pivot stopper portion 203 of the bottom end stop is shaped like a hook, thus actually shaped like a cantilever, it is easy to break; and the intensity of the portion 206 thereof to be pivoted in the up-down direction has high risk. Particularly, when such slide fastener is applied to occasions of high-intensity physical sports, a fitting plate portion 207 inserted into the groove 204 and the slit 205 and located on the fitting body 201 is easy to crack as it is too thin.